


The Surprise

by xenadragon_xoxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenadragon_xoxo/pseuds/xenadragon_xoxo
Summary: Hermione has a surprise gift for Ron, but she wants to lead him to it with a blindfold. Ron does not appreciate losing a sense like this!





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For hp-may-madness Day 23 - Prompts: The Space In Between / Tea, Kink: sensory deprivation

Ron winced as he accidentally stubbed his toe against a rather sharp and painful corner.  
  
“Hermione, is this blindfold really necessary?” he asked, whimpering as his foot ached.  
  
“Oh, shush, Ron,” Hermione replied. “You’re an Auror who faces off against Dark wizards and witches daily, and you’re defeated by a door?”  
  
“They don’t usually hurl solid objects at my little toe!” Ron protested.  
  
Hermione sighed audibly, but said nothing. Ron squinted against the dark cloth covering his eyes, trying to see if he could make out anything through it. There were faint silhouettes of what was likely furniture or something similar around him, but he couldn’t figure out where he was exactly. If he could just concentrate long enough to make out -  
  
“No peeking!” Hermione snapped.  
  
Ron nearly jumped into the air. “I wasn’t peeking!”  
  
“Yeah, right.”  
  
“How would you know, anyway, if I hypothetically did peek?”  
  
Somehow, Ron could practically hear Hermione rolling her eyes. “Your nose scrunches up when you’re trying to concentrate,” she replied. “Honestly, Ron, stop trying to spoil your own surprise.”  
  
Ron grumbled. “There I was, enjoying a nice cup of tea, when my own wife decides, out of nowhere, to completely remove one of my senses -”  
  
“I’m debating getting rid of your mouth next,” Hermione said, not missing a beat.  
  
Ron ignored her quip. “Naturally, I thought I was in for a blowjob or something -”  
  
“- you don’t even like sensory deprivation -”  
  
“But instead, I’ve been walking through the house for who knows how long -”  
  
“- it’s been about one minute -”  
  
“- and still no sign of a blowjob -”  
  
Hermione sighed again. “You know what, I’m really going to consider removing your ability to speak. If you hadn’t spoken so much, the blindfold would be off by now.”  
  
“Really?” Ron reached around to grab the knot behind his head to remove the cloth, but Hermione stopped him with a tutting sound. “Hey! I thought we’re here already.”  
  
“Yes, but I think you deserve a little more torture.”  
  
“This is _not_ fair.”  
  
“Maybe I should plug up your ears, too, so you _really_ have no idea what’s going on.”  
  
“Kinky.”  
  
“I’d cover your nose, too.”  
  
“And _then_ a blowjob?”  
  
Hermione whacked his shoulder lightly, but since he hadn’t been able to see it coming, it hurt more than it usually would have, somehow. “Will you _stop_ with the blowjob requests already!” she snapped.  
  
“Ow,” Ron whined.  
  
“Ron Weasley, great Auror, defeated by door corners and tiny spanks,” Hermione said smugly.  
  
There was an audible shift in tone of the room, and Ron couldn’t help but notice how it went from humorous to serious. He wondered if he would have noticed if he hadn’t had a blindfold on.  
  
“Are you ready?” Hermione asked.  
  
Ron nodded solemnly. There was a tug at the back of his head, and then the blindfold fell off. The bright lights made him wince for a moment, but he didn’t want Hermione to add that to the list of minor things that would be his downfall, so he kept his complaints to himself.  
  
His eyes slowly adjusted themselves. He was in the bathroom, which was definitely not a location he’d expected to be dragged to. And in front of him, floating just above the counter, was…  
  
Ron couldn’t contain the huge grin breaking out over his face. “Are you having me on?” he asked, his eyes widening. He turned to look at Hermione, and she was smiling, too, and there seemed to be tears in her eyes. “Is this for real?”  
  
Hermione nodded. She was practically glowing.  
  
Ron looked back at the floating lights, emerging from an enchanted cup he and Hermione had picked up from Diagon Alley the other day. The lights were arranged in a simple message - a bright green, flashing check mark - but the meaning behind it made his head spin.  
  
“I’m going to be a dad!” he exclaimed, turning around and rushing to close the space in between them, lifting Hermione into the air as she giggled. But a mere couple seconds later, he was hurriedly putting her down again. “Blimey, maybe I shouldn’t be doing that, now that you’re going to… going to have… to have-”  
  
“Our child,” Hermione smiled, finishing his sentence for him.  
  
Ron loved the sound of that.  
  
A moment later, he was springing into action. “We’ve got to build a nursery!” he exclaimed. “And I’ve got to tell Mom, and we should tell your parents, and Harry, oh yeah, Harry will be delighted -”  
  
Hermione laughed as Ron grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the room with her in tow. The future, which had seemed very clear cut before, now was shrouded with a new sense of mystery and plenty of unexplored territory, but he was Ron Weasley, great Auror, after all. A little mystery was nothing to him.


End file.
